1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a power semiconductor module, which is a semiconductor apparatus that handles a large amount of power, as an example, has a wiring electrode that causes current to flow in one direction and another wiring electrode that causes current to flow in a direction opposite the one direction, and these electrodes are brought into close contact with each other in parallel such that the inductances and the induced magnetic fields generated by these wiring electrodes cancel out, such as shown in Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H9-172139
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-353407
However, there are cases where there are no current paths that can be arranged in a manner to cancel out the inductances and the induced magnetic fields, due to the circuit structure included in the power semiconductor module. For example, in a case where there is only a current path simply supplying current from one device to another device, since there is no current path causing an approximately equivalent current to flow in the opposite direction, the inductances and the induced magnetic fields affect the internal or external devices.